Magic Bump
by Once Upon a CBI NYPD Time
Summary: After the curse is broken; Emma & Regina crash into each other literally with Emma getting a bump to the head. Regina offers to help heal her. With Magic being used from both women, more than clouds of smoke a sparks happen between them.


_So I've only written like one other story before this and so I thought I would give writing a one shot a go. It has fluff and definitely smut (I'm not good a writing that, but I hope its ok). Anyways… Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is also set after the curse is broken so Regina & Emma have magic. __  
**Oh and just a disclaimer**__ that I don't own the characters used in this or the show in general. _  
_I have also read the comments that people have made and hopefully after editing it for a while that I have made it better :) Enjoy_

Regina had been in a rather annoying and yet pointless town meeting about some of the town wanting to extent buildings and stuff. Regina had her mind set to 'No' the moment she heard people talk as they had lived in Storybrooke for 28years without many problems, however it seemed that as soon as Miss Swan or as she was now known as, 'Sheriff Swan' came to town things were changing and a 'metaphorical storm' as Regina had thought of it was brewing.

A few months after the curse had been broken, people were still getting used to some still being called by their new names and also still adjusting to living in such different conditions and settings with completely different memories when Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow and even every now and then Emma would slip up and call her 'mom' had got back from the enchanted kingdom and Emma in particular had started to see that people had a real hate for their town Mayor. Henry had pleaded with Emma that no one should be allowed to hurt his adoptive mother and Emma had promised to do her best to not allow anything to happen.

Emma had made it very clear to everyone that had it in for the Mayor/Evil Queen that no one was to harm Regina for if they did they would be punished 'big time' as the Sheriff had stated. Emma had jokingly said that since she had gained the use of magic that not fully knowing how to use or control it made her unpredictable and that if anyone harmed the mayor in any way would suffer the consequences of either going to jail or being the victim of Emma's magic. Some of the town's people had made sly comments that she was sounding much like their former Queen and that perhaps even spending too much time with her. Even her newly found parents David and Mary Margaret- who at that time liked their newer names and decided it would easier to keep that name for now had noticed that since Emma's return to Storybrooke that she had been spending much of her free time when not working either out with Henry and that nearly always meant inviting Regina as Emma had wanted to try and not only get along with Regina, but also hope to get Henry and Regina back to being Mother and Son again, or she spent time at the Mayors mansion till late in the evenings after being out with them.  
This didn't seem to faze Emma too much as she just brushed those comments aside stating that Henry wanted his mothers to be civil and get along without fighting and so if spending time with Regina made him happy, she would gladly do it. Emma also often forgot to mention that 'she actually enjoyed spending time with both son and his other mother and found Regina more and more interesting the more time she spent with her'.

After this meeting had occurred Regina had just wanted to get out of the town hall and go for a walk to clear her head and get some fresh air and so she decided to walk down towards the harbour. Whilst walking she begun to day dream and for some bazar reason the Mayor constantly had Emma bloody Swan on her mind. It's like she followed her in her thoughts all day. And as much as she had begun to like the days where she would spend time with her son, she also quite liked seeing the Sheriff too. She begun to see the real person under the leather jacket and long cute as fuck crazy blonde curls, to see that not only was Emma had been broken like she herself had been, but she started to like the Emma Swan that she was getting to know. This seemed to stun the Mayor and as much as she seemed to like Emma, she just wanted to completely clear her mind of everything- even if it were just for 5 minutes, however… like that was ever gonna happen. Regina hardly ever had luck on her side for as she turned a corner off the street towards the harbour she was in her own little world looking at the ground she was walking on so when she turned and bumped...hell more like crashed straight into none other than the town Sheriff herself.

Emma had been on call all day in the last couple of days so even when David came in to help out, she still had a load of paperwork that the Mayor had been pressing for her to finish so set upon doing that whilst David went out on patrol. After working for around 3 hours non-stop of doing that dam paperwork, she decided she needed a break and thought some fresh air would do her good. When walking out the station she felt the need to walk towards the harbour. 'That seems to be the best place to get complete fresh air, by the water' she thought and so set upon making her way there.  
Emma had thought she'd only be out for a couple of minutes, but she seemed to take the longest route possible in going to the harbour and so she pulled out her phone and text David to let him know that she was taking a break and if he got back before she did, that she was just going for a walk. She wasn't looking at anything but her phone and before she had the time to click the 'send' button as she rounded the next corner that was when not only did she full on crash into the town's Mayor, but she felt the full force of the lamp post smack her head as she went down.

"Oh my gosh… Regi… I mean Madam Mayor I'm so sorry. Are… are you ok?" Emma had exclaimed after completely knocking the Mayor off her feet and landing straight on top of the mayor with a 'huff' and appeared to be straddling her.

"Ms… Sw…Sheriff Swan... you really should look at where you're going in fu… Never mind me being ok, look at your head, its bleeding. Are you alright dear?" Regina had begun talking to the Sheriff with a completely pissed of tone of voice, but as soon as she looked right up to Emma to see the blood on her forehead she lost her train of thought and her voice became rather soft. Emma thought it sounded like velvet... 'Oh gosh where the hell did that come from?' Emma thought. Regina, it appeared actually seemed worried as she clicked her finger around Emma's face to get the Sheriff's attention. "Earth to Emma. Are you there?"

"I… um… I don't even remember hitting my head". Emma looked at Regina with her forehead all scrunched up and confused and winced a little at making that face. Still straddling the Mayor, for what it's worth neither women seemed to notice the position they were in; not to mention in the middle of the pavement by the harbour. Emma then reached up touched where her head had begun to pound and hurt and when she looked at her hand and saw blood, she begun to panic. "Oh… ahh… I really don't like blood… oh my god…err... what do I do?" asking like a 5 year old completely freaking out.

Regina lifted herself onto her elbows completely unaware of the fact that Emma is on top of her; waist to waist and pulled out a tissue from her pocket and gently placed it on the cut on Emma's head. "No need to panic dear, your still conscious and very much still annoying so it wasn't that bad a whack on the head and it doesn't appear to need stiches, but in any case we should really get you checked out" Not realising that she used the term 'we' when talking about getting Emma checked out. Regina still had her hand holding the tissue now changing colour to a slight red up on Emma's head with just the tissue keeping them from fully touching. At the closeness Regina had gotten to Emma's head, Emma's head seemed to automatically relax at the gentle touch of Regina and being so close to her.  
Luckily it was a little after 11 in the morning, so people were at work and children were at school so there was hardly anyone else out on the street at the time. Otherwise seeing the Mayor and Sheriff so close to each other- well the position they were in could have people thinking they were doing something else and they could be been done for public indecency with the way Emma was on top of Regina.

"Umm…well like you said, it obviously wasn't that bad a head bang so I guess I'll just take some aspirin and go take the afternoon off and I'm sure I'll… I'll be right as rain after a good few hours asleep". Emma's cheeks by this point had begun to slowly turn a light shade of pink and trying to look anywhere by directly at Regina's chocolate coloured eyes. Thus making her look rather cute in Regina's eyes. 'Wait… Emma's cute? Am I sure I didn't hit my head as we went down?' Regina mentally asked herself.

"Oh… come now. You're the town Sheriff. You've fought off ogres and you survived my mother and you're telling me that you don't want to go to the hospital. My, my Sheriff Swan, have we found something you're scared of"? Regina was smirking with that big smile that could blind anyone with how bright and perfect her teeth were and she already knew the answer to her question when the Sheriff's face went completely red and she completely turned away from Regina.

"Look, there's no need to be such a bitch about this (pointing to her head) and to answer your stupid question, no I am not afraid." Emma all but punched those last words out at Regina, but then paused to look back at Regina's face, her smirk slowly fading. "I've just… I've only ever had bad experiences at hospitals. One of the first times was having Henry; not like I got to see him for long after he was born. Then other stuff along the way. Then henry again when he ate that apple turnover you poisoned." By this point Emma was a little annoyed at how she seemed to be just casually opening up. To Regina of all people. "Ahh hell… I don't need to explain myself to you. Madam Mayor." Making a point of her title as it rolled of her tongue.

Just then it had seemed to occur to Regina that not only were there faces rather close together, but that Emma was sitting on top of her in such a close and intimate way and so being the Mayor and especially being in public she begun to wriggle a little to get Emma's attention again. "Look Sheriff could we please continue this… (Pointing between the two of them) lovely conversation perhaps on a more comfortable ground and somewhere a little more private. My back is starting to ache" saying this with such a sarcastic tone just dripping off the words 'Lovely conversation'.

"Shit… Right… Yeah sorry. I didn't even realise I was on top of you. Sorry. "As Emma begun to move off Regina Emma started to sway a little and stumbled as she attempted to help Regina up off the ground too.

Regina was trying to brush off the dirt that was on her but from lying on the ground when she noticed how pale Emma had gone and bleeding to her head hadn't really stopped either.  
"Look Regina… Sorry for bumping into you there. It really was an accident and it won't happen again… I'm just gonna go home and sleep this o…" Emma by this point had swayed and nearly fell to the ground, but Regina had been there to catch her. She put her arm around Emma's waist to help hold her up whilst Emma leant her head on Regina's shoulder. Luckily for Regina, the cut was on her left side of her head so there would be no blood on her new designer jacket; Regina therefore smirked ever so slightly when they slowly begun to walk.

"Listen here Sheriff, I really don't want you to faint or die in or around my hands as everyone will think it was me that has purposely hurt you, so will you please just get yourself checked over at the hospital. I'll even walk there with you to make sure nothing bad happens." Regina hadn't even registered what was coming out of her mouth until it was too late. Emma had regained her strength again and turned her head to look at Regina. In doing this Emma didn't even realise that she was smiling straight at the Mayor and that Regina herself was smiling straight back at her supposed Enemy.

"Surprisingly enough I do like the fact that you would take time out of _your precious _schedule to see me ok at the hospital, but I'm telling you now that I'm not going there. You'd have to drag me there kicking and screaming to get me in the building. So if you wouldn't mind just helping me to the apartment that would be just great." Emma had turned and in doing so slightly shrugged the Mayors hand off her waist to walk by herself, but as soon as she tried her head starting spinning again and Regina was there to hold her upright.

"Really! You don't need to checked out? What kind of example are you setting Henry?" just as she saw Emma go to open her mouth to retaliate she put her hand to Emma's mouth to keep it shut. "I wasn't finished. As I was going to say, there is another way that will _ACTUALLY_ stop your head from… Eww Miss Swan what the hell do you think you are doing?" Regina now moving her hand from Emma's mouth.

"Well you had your hand over my mouth and I don't like people doing that to me, so I did what anyone would" Smirking has she said this.

"You thought licking my hand would help?" Regina gave Emma this look that clearly meant to say 'you're an idiot' without having to actually say anything.

"Well you took your hand off my mouth so I would say that it worked rather well". Grinning as she said this.

"Well. As I was trying to say before you assaulted to my hand…that there is another way of stopping your head from hurting and heal you up properly rather than sleeping it off hoping for the best or going to the hospital." Regina and Emma had both stopped walking again when Emma turned to her with a dazed and confused look like a child who had been asked a question and didn't know the answer to it. "And before you start over thinking in that crazy head of yours. Yes we can actually get you sorted. As long as you're ok with it?"

Emma nodded straight away after hearing not having to go to the hospital, but as soon as she did so she realised that she didn't even know what she was saying yes to, and before she had the chance to speak up Regina silenced her again: "You agreed Sheriff, so if you'll come with me to my house, we can get you all sorted." Regina said with a smirk, knowing that if she had actually said to Emma that they…Yes _they _were going to use magic to heal her, Emma would have laughed it off and wouldn't believe that she could use magic to do anything and also that Regina had an twisted idea and was going to do something crazy to Emma. Regina then felt Emma lean into her shoulder again and started walking back to the Mansion without question- honestly all Emma wanted to do right now was sort out this banging noise coming from the cut on her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they made it to the Mayors mansion, Regina guided Emma towards her office. Though it made the visit a bit more formal, other than Regina's bedroom, her home office was the other most private room in her house and Regina was certainly not going to let Emma in her bedroom under any circumstances. "Madam May… Regi… Ahh hell ok, look may…Can I just call you Regina please. All these different titles and names I have for you confuse my head at the best of times and it's even worse at the moment". Emma had asked with such an innocent voice that could possibly melt Regina. 'Whooo, again where did that feeling come from' Regina was mentally kicking herself right now.

"Mm. Whilst it's just the two of us, yes you may call me by my name. Alright, let's sit you down here" Regina had gently sat Emma down on her large and rather posh sofa. She then went to her drinks cabinet and pulled out 2 bottles of water and handed one to Emma whilst she drunk some of hers. Emma had nearly drunk the whole thing by the time Regina had to remember that Emma had no actual idea as to what they were going to actually do here so she stated: "You ready for this? We should really start now as your head really does look sore" Emma put her water down and just looked at her as if she had spoken another language "Ok, before you go all crazy blonde chick on me, would you give me a minute without you interrupting me so I can tell you exactly what's going to happen?" in saying this Regina looked straight at Emma who had sat down with a now slightly worried look on her face.

"Look Regina what's going on, you're kinda worrying me now?" Regina walked a little closer to Emma and with a small smile faced Emma.

"Like I just said, as long as you don't get mad ok?" Regina was now looking at Emma, and when she nodded, Regina continued "My magic is strong, but not as it isn't as strong here as it would be back in the enchanted forest, but since you have come into magic too, if both of us concentrate, we can heal your head and it will also give me a better chance to use my magic. I haven't used it half as much as I thought. Plus you could really do with a lesson or two in how to control yours and as Mummy and Daddy dearest aren't here right now this would be as good a time as any. And we wouldn't want you going all crazy on the town now would we?" In saying this Regina smiled at Emma again and waited for her to say something.

A couple of seconds went by, but to Regina it felt like hours and was starting to get agitated at how quite the sheriff was being. Just as she went to say something Emma piped up. "Ok, so we're gonna use magic, like… together?" Regina nodded and Emma continued. "Well as long as we don't get hurt doing it, and I don't have to go to the hospital I'm game. What do we do?" Emma shrugged in saying this.

Surprised at how calm and so willing that Emma was going to use magic did slightly jolt the mayor, however she regained her thoughts quickly. "Well for starters, I'm going to need you to take off that darn jacket of yours. It will distract me. And if we are healing your head I don't need any distractions." In saying this Emma gave Regina an evil eye but took it off anyway placing it on the arm of the sofa, Regina did the same in taking her blazer style jacket off and hung it over one of the chairs in the room.  
"Now…for this to truly work, I could probably heal you myself, but as I'm not as strong as I was, it could ware me out, and like I said you need practise too. Ok, if you listen to me properly we shouldn't have any problems, alright?" Saying this with a more of a take charge tone in her voice. Emma again looked straight at Regina and nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You're going need to face me whilst standing up." Emma by this point was back to being pale again, however she followed Regina's orders and gently stood up and faced Regina. She could feel herself swaying a little again and Regina took hold of her hands to try and steady her. Emma returned the gesture by gently squeezing their joint hands.

"You need to be able to concentrate on exactly what it is you want our magic to do and to do that you need to feel the emotions, ok?" Regina was talking at a much calmer approaching knowing that using magic for the first couple of times does confuse your mind and it can take time for it to truly work. Emma nodded.  
"Next, you need to look right into my eyes and start to concentrate on allowing the magic to flow through your body." Regina now concentrated on Emma's eyes allowing her magic to flow through her and in doing that Emma looked straight at Regina's eyes seeing them turn a shade purple and Regina looking into Emma's eyes seeing them turn a shade gold from their normal green made Regina have to really concentrate. 'Gosh what's wrong with me today, this woman is extremely distracting' Regina thought as she could see Emma starting to panic and shake a little with how much magic was going coursing through her body.

"Ok, calm down and breathe, you really need to concentrate and feel emotion. Hold on to me tighter if you need to." As she said this they both stepped much closer to each other and both women let go of holding hands and moved to holding each other's for-arms.  
Regina could feel Emma's magic coursing through both bodies and so could Emma.  
A big form of purple smoke formed around Regina and gold around Emma and within a couple of minutes these two coloured clouds merged together creating a lightning blue colour fog surrounding both women.  
A few more minutes went by when all of a sudden the coloured fog surrounding the two women disappeared and Emma literally fell straight into Regina's arms.

"What the…what the hell was that?" Emma managed to say after a few deep breaths against Regina's neck which didn't go unnoticed by the Mayor.

"That…um…my dear was pure magic" Regina spoke with a slight catch of her breath as she felt Emma breathing into her neck. "Some have said that Evil and Good magic together is the strongest form, but there aren't many people with magic, let alone any that mix with good and evil. Now. Let's take a look at your head". Regina stated with actual sincerity looking down at Emma who had now lifted her head to look right at Regina.

"It's um… its good" looking up at Regina's small smile as she said this. Emma could feel Regina move as she saw Regina's hand slowly caress Emma's cheek and then examine her head where the cut was and gently stroked Emma's forehead in doing this. There literally was nothing there now, not even a slight mark. Regina had been around 80% sure that it would work, but there was still that slight fear and worry that it wouldn't and that it would have made her look like a fool.

Regina didn't seem to know what her hand was actually doing. It was like it had its own brain. But before she could do anything else, Emma had begun mirroring what Regina's hand was doing, and begun to caress Regina's face.  
"You do realise I… umm… didn't cut my head. There's really no need to…" before she could finish her sentence she could see that the colour gold had slowly crept its way back into Emma's eyes and Emma was smiling happily.

Emma had felt the magic slowly creeping its way through her body again, but not in the same way as it did just those few minutes ago. She could also see that Regina's eyes has turned that hazy purple again and hoping that Regina was feeling the same way she was she gently moved her other hand to Regina's cheek and before Regina had time to even take a breath, Emma had reached up into a strong kiss. Regina had literally frozen for a second or two, but then her senses kicked and she started kissing Emma back. Regina's hands seem to now find a home at the base of Emma's neck holding her there and before long they both parted their kiss and both gasped for air.

Suddenly her thoughts kicked into place and Emma realised what she had done. She let go of Regina's face and begun to back away from Regina, along with stumbling over her words "I err… I'm… Sorry, I shouldn't have… err… look I'm…." in saying all but a few words, Emma's cheeks became as red as her leather jacket and all she felt she could do was step backward and as she backed to the edge of Regina's desk, she could sense that Regina stepping closing in on her.

"My, My… I knew I could kiss Sheriff, but I didn't know I could leave someone completely speechless." Regina said whilst grinning. As she walked right up to Emma there was only a couple of inches between them when Regina continued "I'm assuming you did backed off because you though I didn't want that…this… whatever 'this' is between us?"  
Emma slowly went from looking at Regina's very red and plumped lips from when she was talking, to up at her now very dark chocolate pools that she calls eyes, to back down at her lips. She then licked her own lips and looked back up to Regina's eyes and nodded "I don't know what I was thinking when I… Wait you want this? Emma actually managed to get out a full sentence.

When Regina nodded and stepped even more impossibly close to Emma she just said "Wanna do that again?" And in saying this Regina licked her own lips and that in its-self gave Emma the answer she needed. So Emma leant in again going in for another kiss. This time the kiss was completely full of lust, passion and what straight away they could both feel the strong magnetic pull of magic coming from one another.

Before not too long Regina's hands were in Emma's crazy blonde curls and Emma hands went straight to Regina's waist and within seconds she had spun Regina around so it was now Regina that was backed against her own desk. Regina had then pulled up Emma's white vest top- her trade mark top and lifted it off Emma off in seconds. Regina then went to kissing Emma's jawline and down to her neck… sucking at it and hearing the gentle moans that were coming from the blonde's throat, she was enjoying this.  
Feeling slightly less dressed than herself, Emma moved her hands to the buttons on Regina's blood red shirt she was wearing; however struggled on one of the buttons on the shirt and so ripped it apart. Regina gave a slight gasp at that and bit into Emma's neck slightly, and that turned Emma on even more.

Soon after, Emma had lifted Regina onto her desk and she herself had climbed on it straddling Regina once more. Regina had her hands now trying to undo Emma's jeans (Emma-thank god had worn her more normal pair of jeans so they weren't as skin tight as her usual pair) and Emma was kissing new found skin that had once been covered up by this beautiful woman's shirt.  
She kissed at Regina's neck and slowly begun to kiss more skin lower and once found her collarbone, Emma begun to slightly kiss and nibble at the skin there grinning at the sounds that Regina was making. Knowing it would leave a mark there didn't seem to faze either woman as before long Regina's skirt was being pulled down at the same time as Emma's jeans.  
Now all that was standing in each woman's way was that Regina was in her lacy Black bra and panties and Emma was in her bra and cute boy shorts that just so happen to say 'you can't resist this'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time, Regina had been first to come as Emma had twisted her fingers whilst inside Regina and rubbed her thumb over Regina's clit making Regina scream out her name over and over again whilst coming all over Emma's hand. With the other hand caressing one of 'as Emma liked to call them sexy breasts'. Once Regina had calmed down a little and her breathing went back to a normal rate, Emma removed her fingers and licked them seductively, making sure to get all of Regina's sweet taste off her fingers and into her mouth.

Within seconds Regina god knows how, but she had Emma pinned underneath her. Still on her desk when Regina started kissing her way down from Emma's lips, getting the slight taste of herself and begun making her way down her chest making sure to get a lick and bit at both Emma's breasts, getting a loud moan from Emma and then went down to Emma's centre.  
Once there she opened Emma's legs up wide and dove straight in licking gently down the length of her centre and before long was gently nibbling on Emma's clit every now and then with Emma rolling her hips more towards Regina's face. Knowing it wouldn't be too long before Emma herself became undone, Regina picked up the pace of her tongue and even added a finger or two to make Emma really lose control. After a few more licks and the twist of a few fingers, Emma came hard and fast right on both Regina's hand in partly in her mouth.  
Regina definitely made sure to return the favour in licking up all Emma's juices and hummed whilst doing it knowing that could start yet another orgasm from the blonde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later after both women had been completely spent, Emma woke up to find herself plopped right up against the mayor, but this time they were on the sofa.  
When they moved over there… Emma doesn't know, but either way it felt nice being able to actually cuddle up to someone.  
Regina slowly opened her eyes to feel Emma slowly moving ever so closer to her and snuggled into the Mayor's neck and placed her arm more possessively around the Mayors waist.

"Mmm". Regina managed to get out when Emma suddenly realised the Mayor was awake and moved her head to look up at Regina's face.  
"Mmm. What does that mean? Mmm". Regina just took in the well spent blonde to the side of her and gave a gentle smile. "Nothing bad. Well at least I don't think it's bad. I just never took you for someone who cuddles after sex, that's all." Knowing this would rattle the Sheriff just a little bit made that comment all the more worthwhile.

"What! I don't cuddle or snuggle after sex. Thank you very much."

"Well your arm and quite frankly the rest of your body seem to disagree with you on that one."

"No they do… Well ok they do. And I'm not normally one for cuddling someone in general, let alone after sex. And I know this is gonna sound corny, but it just kinda feels natural to do it with you." In saying this Emma gave a slight chuckle to herself, but then gave that shit eating grin that really did seem to melt the so called 'Evil Queens' heart.

"Well I guess that's good, as seems to me that snuggling to you also seems to feel natural to me too." Regina looked down towards Emma's naked torso and moved closer to Emma. Emma in return pulled Regina as close as she could get her and planted a small kiss to the lower part of Regina's neck.

All of a sudden Emma let out a small laughter that definitely caught the Mayors attention. "And what are you laughing at?" Regina tried being all bossy, but it came out completely soft and not like her normal self at all.

"Oh… no its nothing. Man I gotta start hitting my head more often if that's how I get fixed afterwards." Letting out another gentle laugh as she said that, but it slowly fades when she sees Regina's reaction on her face.

"You want this… I mean what we just did. You want us to do it again. To have a proper relationship?" Regina had now sat up and pushed away from Emma a little and noticing that they were both still completely but naked got a blanket that was on the side of the sofa and begun to wrap it around herself.

"Look whose stumbling over their words now?" Emma said with a grin on her face. "Of course I want… this" pointing now between both women. "As long as you want this and then I do. Plus I think Henry would really like his moms actually getting along for once." Giving out a genuine smile as she says this, Regina gently pulls Emma back to her, wraps her around the blanket and too smiles. "You really should do that more often. Smile… I mean. It's a beautiful smile." In saying this, Regina begun to blush and then smiled again.

"Well Emma. As long as you… The Saviour are alright with being in a relationship with the former Evil Queen, then I want it too." Giving out a gentle laugh as she caress' Emma's face, bringing it in for a long passionate kiss.

Once they parted their lips from each other, Emma looked up at the clock to see that it was 1:30pm. 'Wow time really does fly when you're having fun' she mentally thought to herself. "Well… I'm sure my da…David will be alright in looking after the station for a while longer. He probably thinks I've gone in search of you to have another argument about the dam paperwork I have to do, so I'm still free for some time. Whatcha say pick off where we first started a couple of hours ago." Emma wiggled her eye brows up and down a couple of times before Regina gave in and laughed.

"Well… I'm sure no one will be bothering me for a long while too, so… where were we?" Regina all but said before diving in for another kiss and so they began their love making session again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like the god knows how many orgasm Regina was going to have, she just so happened to turn her head slightly and caught the time of the clock. "Oh my… Uhhh Emma. Look at the time, school has finished. Shouldn't you be picking Henry up now?" Regina looked back at Emma, who was sitting between Regina's legs when she looked up at the clock and then back to Regina.

"Relax baby, I guess I hit my head on a good day. I told Mary Margaret that I was thinking of working a later shift today and asked if she could she look after Henry for a while. He's fine."

"Well I'm glad Henry is ok, but what are we going to do about this… us. You know people still and will most likely always hate me. Plus your parents and I really don't get along. I cursed the fairy tale land and kept you away from your parents for 28 years. I don't want you to fall out with them over this, you've only just got them back." Sitting up on the sofa as she said this, a sole tear dropped down her cheek.

Emma quickly crawled up to Regina's side and before the tear had a chance to drop off her face, Emma kissed it away.  
"I know it's gonna be hard. I get that, but my parents will have no choice but to accept you as part of my family. If they don't then they have another thing coming. They may need time to adjust, but they will see that not only does it make me happy to be with you, but that it will be good for Henry too. He needs both of us and when we're together we make a good team.  
As for the rest of town. They like and listen to me. They'll see you're changing and becoming a better person and see that as I trust you so they should too. If not… screw em' otherwise." In saying this Regina had looked up to meet Emma's gaze and smiled at her saying she was part of her family. Regina leant in to kiss Emma and they kissed for what felt like hours.

This kiss however; was short lived as they were interrupted by Emma's phone going off. Emma parted her lips with Regina's, but making sure to lick Regina's bottom lip before fully parting with her and reaching over Regina's head to get to her phone that she had somehow managed to put in her pocket when she first banged into the Mayor and took the phone out. She then looked down to see that Mary Margaret had text her when she would be home as Henry wanted to spend time with her.  
Before long Regina looked down and saw the text out the corner of her eye and Emma could sense Regina had tensed up straight away. "Come on" Emma said getting up off the sofa and pulling Regina up with her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with general confusion on her face as once they were both up and standing, Emma had begun to collect her clothes that had been discarded earlier and slowly begun to put them on. "Come on, get your clothes on woman, your distracting me standing there like that. We are going to go and see Henry… Together" Emma looked straight at Regina with a look that meant business and that she meant what she had said.

After a few minutes of gathering and putting on clothes, Regina then turned to Emma and gave a throaty cough to get the blondes full attention. "What am I meant to wear? You tore my blouse apart" Smirking as she said this.

"Oh god… err… hey we're in your house. Why not just go get another top from your bedroom?" in saying this, Regina nodded along to what Emma had said. Got her purse from the table that was sitting in the room and gently took one of Emma's hands and directed her out of her office and slowly up the stairs towards her bedroom. "What are you doing?" Emma asked with slight confusion in her voice.

"Like you said… we are in my house so I can just get another top from my bedroom, but I thought you could have a quick tour of my room whilst I got my shirt." Smiling as she said this when Emma gave her a grin back as they walked into Regina's room.

"Man you really are a tease. Now all I wanna do is take off your clothes again and use the bed and…" before she could finish that sentence, Regina had appeared out of her walk in closet in an electric blue shirt and had walked over to Emma and silenced her with her index finger.

"I already know what you would do with me in here, but let's save that for later shall we." Taking away her finger and replacing it with her lips now on Emma's giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Once they both came down the stairs, allowing Regina to put on her jacket she and Emma walked out the mansion with entwined fingers and a smile on both faces. "Come on. "Let's go and get '_our_' son together and bring him to his proper home… Here." Emma said sounding hopeful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before long Emma and Regina both knew that there would be some rather loud and annoying arguments that were going to happen between them and Emma's parents, however both taking a quick glance at each other before looking back down at the road they were on, both knew that as long as they had each other and Henry that nothing else would matter and no one was going to take that away from each other. They both carried on down the street towards Mary Margaret's apartment bracing themselves for what was to come.

_There we go. All finished. I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too painful for you to read. I know my writing will still need working on, but hey that only gets better with time and more practise, lol :) reviews do mean something to me an so please comment on what you thought. Thanks x _


End file.
